In many integrated circuit systems, a die is connected to an interposer by bonding microbumps on the die with corresponding pads on the interposer. However, yield loss may occur during assembly due to bonding failures between the microbumps on the die and the pads on the interposer. While bonding failures may potentially happen for any microbump on the die, due to the increased mechanical stress at the outer edges of the die, it may be more likely for bonding failures to occur for microbumps located at the edges of the die. This problem has led to the use of a buffer zone that includes sacrificial dummy bumps around the edges of a die.
Dummy bumps on the die typically perform no other functions beyond providing a buffer zone and satisfying minimum density requirements. However, Applicant of the subject application determines that it may be desirable to utilize dummy bumps to help monitor the package integrity of a device. Such would provide an early-warning system to help determine when a die is likely to experience a failure, or when a die has failed because it has been assembled incorrectly.